Unspoken but Written
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: A rainy day, a curious waitress, and love letters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Unspoken but Written **  
By: FiendisHSerapH 

It was an autumn eve with nothing but rain pouring down the glass windows of a seemingly familiar place especially to all of us who have been patronizing this show for quite some time already. If you guessed that the setting of this yet another fanfiction is the grand Honky Tonk coffee place, then you are correct. A weak branch of lightning raked down the face of the pitch black skies for two seconds before a hand, gentle-lookng and supple, lightly touched the inner side of the glass window... I mean is the side of the window that's inside the shop, that is. That hand belonged to Natsumi, and to give you a brief review she's the first client of our dear Get Backers tandem who later worked in the shop as a waitress. She was there, looking outside, her forehead not more than an inch close to the glass. Her so-called 'saviors' weren't there and so was the guy she calls 'Master'. The two stupid-looking retrieval geniuses were out for another mission since two days ago, and according to Miss Hevn, they won't be back for quite a week or so... and that only meant one thing: they're out for a life-threatening one again. Of course, with a rain that ceaselessly pouring down, people will prefer to go ahead and hit the sack in the comforts of their own home rather than go outside and have a coffee. Who wouldn't want to in a lazy weather like this anyway? And so with all those facts presented, she's more or less alone. 

In her solitude and if we'll take a closer look in her mind, she's very worried about those chimps I mean, Ban and Ginji. She always worries about them anyway... in each mission regardless of how their retrieval rate in that mission is. She's always anxious about the, for a reason we viewers can only hypothesize. Is it because she's simple worried about them as their friend and their client, or is it because she already has established a closer and more intimate relationship with wither that guy with purple shades or that oftentimes hyperactive blonde? Ban has either Hevn, that sexy lady with a terrific amount of bosoms, or Himiko, that green-haired lass whom I've mistaken for nother handsome-looking villain in earlier episodes (Don't kill me)... meanwhile, Ginji has... well I'm pretty clue--- 

Her thoughts and my rambling were all trailed off when a thunder of colossal amplitude and frequency hit our eardrums. Oh, and add Natsumi's ear-shattering shriek to that, too. What do we have now? Bleeding ears. Just kidding... and what's this? I can't see a thing! A widespread blackout occurred in their city, and the once well-lighted and seemingly brilliant buildings lost their colors in one whip of lightning and one humongous roll of thunder. Our dear waitress is now fumbling in the drawers for a flashlight. There, she found one and instantly grabbed it. Of course, she would have to search for a more stable source of light, right? Right. We could now see her sigh a little as she set up a stool for her to step onto to reach the open cupboards. Careful honey; the mugs might fall on your head... 

She reached out for a mug and settled it down the sink when something fell together with it. She didn't mind it though, but she clearly saw it and so, she removed another mug on her way to get the lamp situated behind those --- 

At last, she got the lamp. Stable light! She lit it on and settled it on the top of the counter. She was about to sit down when she reached out for that thing that fell on her earlier. To her and my surprise, it was a neatly-folded paper or stationery of some sort. I really can't discern it since the lamp light was flickering and it really was dark. Her eyes displayed an amount of curiosity, an amount just enough to lead her to open the paper. 

It was a letter written in all-caps handwriting. Surprisingly, it was written in English. Natsumi, being a great English reader and writer in class, managed to read it. Of course, I read with her, too. 

_In this world where I feel so awfully alone, when I yearn for acceptance from this unfamiliar crowd that surrounds me... you were the only one who accepted me as who I am. You were the reason why I can't change back to the impious monstrous being that I was, for it's your smile and the way you care for me that made this life of mine worth living. _

I've found a reason to live and to put my dark and merciless past away. I've found a reason to change who I used to be... I've found a reason to stop asking for anything else - 

- for you were the missing piece of my life's puzzle. You were the reason I've been holding on to. 

I'm not saying these things always but for all those things stated about, I'm really glad that I met you. 

Natsumi's eyes displayed more curiosity, curiosity that remained unquenched though she finished reading the letter. She spoke nothing though, since she has no one to share her thoughts with. As for me, I felt queer about it. I mean, I know that it's Ginji's handwriting. Yes... I have the strange feeling about it; the words, the way the thoughts were written and all. I really feel strange, especially upon knowing the fact that there's no name of some sort to whom it goes out to. 

I've been watching the series way back from its premiere but I haven't seen Ginji of close relation to someone there... to a girl, at least. I feel a strange sensation in my stomach. It itches and it burns. Is it because I'm hungry? It's weird, seriously. I can't contain... I can't describe... 

The familiar scent of brewed coffee filled my senses, making me forget about all those qualms. Our high school working student is brewing coffee for herself. She reached out for the other mug which she had put down in her search for the lamp earlier. The rain is still pouring hard and non-stop outside, as if it's pre-planned that it will stop tomorrow morning already. And as the cliche quotation "Life is full of surprises" goes, a concrete example happened right on. The hands that had been working hard brewing and serving coffee inside the shop reached inside the mug for another neatly-folded paper. Perhaps this is a discreet way of sending messages to others, or maybe it's a genius' way to hide love letters, just the way the first one sounded. It came to remind me that certain feelings are ought to be written rather than spoken, as they are more expressive - nonetheless mysterious and mind-boggling - if left that way. This is a method used by two lovers who can't afford to see each other as often as they want to, as I've read in some romance novels. It may be also used by lovers who are always together yet can't afford to tell what they feel to each ther due to those controversies, plus the schedules and work that they are into. Personally, I find hidden love letters interesting to find especially this one whom you have no idea as to whom the sender or receiver is. 

But you know what? Now I wonder what type of relationship brother Ginji's fall into... 

After pouring her coffee into the letter-carrying mug, she sat upright and began reading the document. It's another written in English. Perhaps it's again written by Ginji, but to ease the budding tension and misconceptions, we must read: 

_"Ask and implore to the stars and you'll have anything you wish to acquire." _

I've been pondering on that thought for many years already. Everytime I look at a starry sky, that thinking crosses my mind. I remember due to my curiosity and to prove my grandma that what she had said was just a great fallacy, I closed my eyes and wished for the fuulfilment of a long-time dream: for me to witness a miracle. 

A miracle that someday I MUST find the brightest star in the face of the vast skies. 

I've waited for so long for that wish to come true. I thought it will happen instantly but I was wrong. 

It happened when I never expected it to push through. It happened when my interest on astronomy had ceased. 

Most of all, the fulfilled wish was wrong. I didn't find the brightest star up there on the skies... 

... instead, I found it right here on this land. It had been standing right beside me all along. 

So, if you thought you're the luckiest person in this world when you met me as you would always claim, you're wrong. 

It's the exact opposite. 

I'm luckier... cause I got your light shining by my side. 

Call it a reply to a love letter. Boy, our brother Ginji's indeed growing up and falling in love. but heck, his handwriting's strange in this one, for it's far from his first letter. Perhaps it's written when he's already quite sleepy... or maybe my suspicion is wrong. Some other person might have written it, but who? The bugs in my stomach grew more persistent, my qualms growing more and more obnoxious and irritating. Natsumi sipped her hot coffee as she put the paper down, still wondering, still searching for an answer as to who wrote those remarkable letters expressing gratefulness for the existence of another someone in his or her life. She stood up as the drops of water stopped trickling down the window panes. The rain had stopped though a weak branch of lightning sliced across the clearing black sky, just the way it did earlier. Soon, the stars will shine at the skies, giving light to this world, as the letter had stated. Indeed, this second letter is much more expressive as if it's written by a writer at heart. The first one's more straightforward, thus it came out sweeter, but this second one has a strange aura on it. It's like... the writer's denying something for so long yet he's expressing it only now. I picked it up to take a swift run-down of it, but I almost dropped it upon reading the last line that's written way down at the bottom of the paper, and that's the reason why Natsumi missed reading it. That line served as an answer to my qualms as to who wrote it, but upon knowing it I can't help but to feel nervous... I don't know what to think anymore! 

Still want to read it? Then go, better read it yourself. 

_You are the brightest star in my life... Ginji. _

And at the farthest right signed the writer... 

_Ban _

**THE END**

**Author's Notes**: First attempt on a BanGinji fic. I simply find them sweet, and in my opinion they are **more than partners**. So, liked it or hated it? Please take time to review and don't flame me to crisp. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
